


Blue Umbrella, Red Bus

by xyc



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Female Characters, Nyotalia, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9653180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyc/pseuds/xyc
Summary: Sigrid rode the bus everywhere. From her small university dormitory, to the grocery store, the mall, even the cinema if she had time to spare.





	

Sigrid Densen rode the bus everywhere. From her small university dormitory, to the grocery store, the mall, even the cinema if she had time and change to spare. She’d memorised each stop and sign the bus passed, walked up and down the aisle hundreds of times, and leaned her head against probably every window at least once to get in some quick shut eye. Lately, Sigrid had been finding herself struggling to balance the heavy weights on her shoulders. Stacks of essays to finish and piles of textbooks to study; sometimes it just became too much. The bus rides had always been a way for to clear her mind whenever it grew too crowded. 

Today was no exception. Sigrid was on her way back to her apartment from a long, draining seminar. It was late in the night, almost eleven, and rain fell heavily from dark clouds that blanketed the moon. The air was cold enough that a thin layer of condensation grew over the window panes, and just the slightest bit of frost was crystallizing. Lazily, Sigrid traced her nail over the misted glass, making a crude drawing of a smiley face. Her eyes were beginning to droop with fatigue and there was nothing she wanted more than to curl up in her warm bed under layers and layers of thick blankets and sleep.

The bus began to slow to a stop. Despite knowing the answer, Sigrid wiped a flick away the fog to peer outside. It was not her stop. Not yet at least. In fact, she wasn’t sure where she was. A new stop, maybe? There wasn’t much to take note of beside the street lamp that barely illuminated the area around it and the figure standing beneath. They held a small, dark blue umbrella above their head that shielded their face from view. It was a surprise that the bus driver could have even made out the stranger in the first place, what, with such a lack of light. This piqued Sigrid’s attention ever so slightly, and as they boarded, she glanced up to get a look at the passenger.

A young woman, with fair skin dotted with freckles and sandy blonde hair neatly braided. Her raincoat was blue to match her umbrella, which in turn were a close exact to the shade of her eyes. Now, to say she was pretty was an understatement. She was beautiful. And suddenly, Sigrid wanted to know everything about her. It was love at first sight, no doubt about it. In that moment Sigrid made it her mission to introduce herself. Was it a bit strange? Perhaps, considering the bus was completely empty save for the dozing elder couple in the front.

In an utter state of transfixion, Sigrid watched as the woman silently made way to the row in front of Sigrid’s own. Her knees went weak; she even  _ smelled _ beautiful. Like vanilla and coconut.  _ Ah...Definitely weird,  _ Sigrid furrowed her eyebrows, shaking her head as though she was shaking out the thought itself. But it wasn’t her fault that she smelled so good! You know what-nevermind. That wasn’t the point. Sigrid was ready to do this thing, and couldn’t let the...delicious, feminine...No!

Sigrid stood up abruptly and took a step out into the aisle.

Scratch that.

Sigrid stood up abruptly and when taking a step into the aisle, tripped over the backpack blocking the walkway and yelled out in surprise as she fell forward into the seat across her. Her nose hit hard against the armrest and a warm liquid began to trickle out of her nostril. “Ugh…” She groaned and sat back dumbly on the floor, rubbing gently at her nose.   

_ “Are ‘ya alright?” _ A small, concerned voice asked. Sigrid looked back in surprise. It was her! The angel with the blue umbrella! Sigrid’s new love! Aphrodite in the flesh! She struggled to find words, her mouth opening and closing like a fish gasping for air. “Um...Uh...Y-yeah!?” Sigrid nodded shakily held her thumb up, sporting a lopsided grin. “My name is Sigrid. Sigrid Densen!” She blurted eagerly at her crush waiting for a reply. This was it!

  
She offered a slight smile. “...Astrid Thomassen.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Rewrite of an older fic of mine...hopefully it's okay! 
> 
> Let me know if I should continue? I'm not sure...I'm not that confident in my writing, so it's pretty short as well. I definitely want to go somewhere with it, though.


End file.
